


Misery Loves Company

by Bunsandpups



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the opera. Time has a way of making people lonely. Fate has a way of pushing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

            Shilo rested comfortably inside the tomb, thumbing through an old book about insects. It had been a year since she’d been back to her old home, back to the cemetery where this all started, but she’d wanted to come back. She was stronger now, a little happier. She’d been out in the world, surviving as best she could in retail hell. “It’s not much, Mom and Dad, but it’s something.” She ran a finger over one of the pressed flowers she placed on the top of the grave.

            “Kid? Is that you?” A familiar voice sounded behind her. She hadn’t seen him since the opera that night. Part of her was surprised he was still alive, considering he had all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

            “Graverobber?” She turned to face him, smoothing her hair behind her ear. “How have you been? Still, uh, robbing graves?”

            He chuckled. “Yeah. What about you, beautiful? Seems like you got out of here pretty quickly after the opera ended.”

            She nodded. “I moved about four towns over. They needed workers to keep their shops going, and I said yes. But I’m not too sure I want to go back. They don’t seem to like me much there.”

            Graverobber laughed. “Of course not. The Largos ran a smear campaign on you, saying you killed their dad and tried to hijack the company.” Shilo rolled her eyes.

            “As if I ever wanted Geneco. I just wanted to get out in the world. See what things were like outside my bedroom.”

            “Did you end up liking it out here?” Shilo shook her head.

            “The world is too lonely and dark. It was nicer from inside, when I could pretend everything out here was alien and wonderful, and my home life was perfect.” She couldn’t help sounding jaded. Everything had managed to go wrong a year ago, and since then nothing seemed to go right.

            “I don’t know about making it lighter, kid, but I can certainly make it a little less lonely. I’ve been trying to get out of selling Z for a while now, but Amber keeps me in the market. I’d love to get out of here. Maybe five towns over?”

            Shilo couldn’t resist a small smile. “I guess, yeah. Though if you do any yelling and nearly get us killed again, I’m abandoning you.”

            “Deal, kid.” Shilo accepted his outstretched hand, exiting the tomb. Maybe she could finally lay her childhood to rest, and move forward in the hope of a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-serving fluff because I've been writing too many really dark things for my liking as of late. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
